Lion's Heart
by Clarione
Summary: Si pemilik hati singa tahu, bahwa dengan siapa pun ia berdekatan, ia hanya akan berakhir dengan mengkhianati mereka. Jadi, mengapa ia tidak menjadi serigala soliter saja? Hanya ia sendiri, tanpa teman, tanpa beban. Dan ia tetap bisa menjadi kesatria yang akan membawa kehancuran bagi kehidupan yang ia benci, tanpa harus takut melukai siapa pun. For SDAnniv1


_Panduan: kalimat yang dicetak miring dan ditebalkan adalah kata hati Annie saat itu._

_Selamat membaca._

* * *

Annie Leonhardt menatap lekat api kecil yang bergoyang di sumbu lentera gantung, sementara jalan bata di mana ia dan rekan-rekannya berdiri kosong, sunyi senyap. Malam merangkak di antara dirinya dan langit, dan segalanya hitam di seantero Trost. Trost sedang berkabung. Dirinya sedang berkabung.

"Hey, Annie ..."

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Reiner yang tengah bersandar ke tiang lampu jalan, teman pirang tinggi besarnya bersidekap. Alisnya bertaut lebih rapat dari biasanya, pun sikap tubuhnya yang tidak sebersahabat sebelumnya. Reiner hanya beberapa kali bersikap seserius ini, Annie bisa menghitungnya dengan jari. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang terjadi kepada Marco bukanlah salahmu." Reiner menjawab, suaranya rendah dan dalam.

"Itu kecelakaan," sambung suara yang selalu terdengar ciut dan ragu, suara Berthold. Ia berkata dari samping Annie, menaunginya dengan bayangan yang tercipta dari tubuhnya yang menjulang. "Marco mati karena ia tidak menyadari tepat waktu bila ada titan yang mendekatinya."

Jeda sesaat, sebelum Annie memutuskan untuk mengangkat suara. "Ya, kematian Marco memang tidak ada hubungannya denganku," katanya, kemudian melirik Berthold dengan tatapan tajam. Berthold mundur selangkah sembari menelan ludah. "Kau yang melubangi gerbang Trost, dan membiarkan titan-titan itu masuk, Berthold. Jadi itu salahmu."

"Annie, kukira kita tidak perlu membahasnya seka—"

"—Aku mengerti, Reiner. Diamlah." Putus Annie. Ia menarik napas. "Aku hanya heran, dari sekian banyak _3D Maneuver Gear_ yang terbengkalai, mengapa harus milik Marco yang kuambil? Bukannya itu agak keterlaluan? Dan besok aku akan memakainya sebagai alibi ketika pemeriksaan berlangsung. _Geez_, para pemikir di _Scouting Legion_ itu mengerikan, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu jika pembunuh titan tangkapan mereka adalah salah satu dari kita para _trainee_?"

"Itu bukan hal yang harus kita pikirkan sekarang, kita mempunyai fokus yang lebih besar." Ujar Reiner kemudian. "Kita harus membawa Eren bersama kita."

Annie terdiam. Ia berpikir. "Aku tahu."

"Besok adalah hari yang menentukan, hari di mana kita harus memilih kesatuan setelah kita lulus pelatihan,"

Annie mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, Reiner." Ia menatap Berthold sekali lagi, sebelum melangkahkan kaki dan mulai berjalan menjauhi teman-temannya. "Ayo, kita butuh tidur. Aku butuh tidur setelah semalaman menyelinap untuk menemukan tempat di mana mereka menyimpan Sonny dan Bean," ia mendecih. "Dasar orang-orang sinting, bahkan mereka memberi tangkapan mereka nama."

* * *

**_Lion's Heart_**

_What you didn't know about our Failed Warrior_

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, Isayama Hajime does. No benefit or some commercial advantages had been taken, no Trademark Infringement is intended.

Notes: too much speculative-headcanon facts, and anyone who hates spoiler should take one step back immediately.

For SDAnniv#1

* * *

_Pagi hari, beberapa jam sebelum Invasi Trost..._

* * *

Suasananya mencekam, sama seperti lima tahun silam. Padahal hanya ada dirinya, Reiner dan Berthold di ruangan itu.

Sekali lagi, mereka akan melaksanakan tugas mereka sebagai kesatria.

Kepalan tangan Annie mengerat.

"Jadi, kita akan melakukannya setelah skuad utama _Scouting Legion_ meninggalkan dinding." Reiner berkata, memulai percakapan. "Pastikan mereka telah bergerak cukup jauh. Mereka akan memberi banyak masalah jika berada di tempat ketika saat itu terjadi."

"Aku akan bersiap di di luar dinding, bersembunyi hingga saatnya tiba." Berthold menanggapi dari sisi jendela, bersidekap, wajahnya pucat.

Annie menikmati keheningan yang tercipta kemudian, merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdegup kencang, bagaimana bagian dalam dirinya bergolak jika memikirkan mereka akan melakukan pembantaian kembali.

Bukan mereka, tepatnya. Titan-titan di luar yang akan melakukannya. Berthold hanya akan melubangi gerbang luar, dan Reiner akan menjebol gerbang dalam, sama seperti apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap Shiganshina beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Dan dirinya, lagi-lagi, akan menjadi orang yang menyimpan dosa mereka, menutupinya rapat-rapat, menanggung semua kenangan buruk yang datang kemudian, sendirian.

Annie tertawa kecil.

"Annie, apanya yang lucu?" Reiner mengerutkan dahi, ia tidak lagi bersandar di pintu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menarik napas sebelum menjawab, "Bukan apa-apa," ia tertawa kembali. "Aku hanya heran, bagaimana kalian bisa menanggungnya selama ini? Maksudku, kau, Reiner, adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan oleh semua orang, teman-temanmu sangat memercayaimu. Bahkan Eren ... kudengar kalian sering bercakap-cakap di malam hari, saling bertukar cerita tentang pengalaman tragis ketika Dinding Maria jatuh. Aku penasaran, bagaimana perasaan kalian ketika mendengar ceritanya? Apa yang kalian pikirkan saat itu?"

Ia melihat Reiner mengalihkan tatapannya, dan Berthold menunduk.

"Kami merasa prihatin," Reiner menjawab. "Kami bersimpati atas apa yang telah menimpanya."

"Begitukah?" Annie menatap mereka tajam. "Dan kalian masih sanggup untuk menjalin persahabatan dengan mereka, tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali? Jika aku jadi kalian, aku tidak akan berani. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi mereka jika tahu _siapa_ kalian sebenarnya? Aku berani bertaruh. Mereka akan menganggap kalian pengkhianat."

"Annie, kami—"

"Apa tujuanmu membahas dosa kita sekarang, Annie?" Reiner memotong kata-kata Berthold. "Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin mundur."

Annie mendengus. "Aku adalah orang yang menginginkan kehancuran kemanusiaan, Reiner. Mengapa aku harus mundur?" ujar Annie, nada suaranya dingin dan menusuk. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti pola pikir kalian. Kau dan Berthold berinteraksi dan menjalin hubungan yang cukup erat dengan orang-orang itu, hanya untuk menghancurkan mereka kembali. Bukannya itu idiot? Kalian hanya mempersulit segala hal. Sekarang aku yang bertanya, apa kalian pernah merasa ragu?"

Tidak ada jawaban spontan, Annie menunggu mereka membuka mulut.

"Tidak, kami tidak pernah ragu." Reiner yang pertama berbicara. "Kau yang ragu, Annie. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan berbicara sebanyak ini."

Annie bungkam.

Reiner menghela napas panjang. "Kau tidak perlu ikut dalam misi hari ini, cukup pastikan dirimu tetap hidup ketika neraka nanti siang berlangsung—"

"—Tidak," Annie menukas, suaranya bergetar, terdengar begitu gusar. Mata biru terangnya berkilat resah. "Aku ikut. Aku harus ikut."

_Karena _dia_ pasti akan kecewa jika aku tidak ikut._

"Annie..."

Ia hanya bisa mematung ketika Reiner dan Berthold saling bertatapan, menanggapi dingin kekhawatiran di wajah teman-temannya saat itu.

Karena ia tidak mempunyai pilihan, sekalipun ia tidak menginginkannya ...

Karena ia adalah ksatria ...

* * *

"Maafkan aku," Annie berkata, suaranya tidak lebih keras dari sekedar bisikan, begitu ia menurunkan kain penutup mulutnya ke dagu, menghiraukan bau busuk dan aroma hangus yang menguar di sekelilingnya. "Maafkan aku."

Ia menatap jasad pasukan di hadapannya dengan mata yang tidak memancarkan apa pun. Ia tidak mengenal jasad ini, juga jasad siapa pun di sekitar mereka. Tetapi tentunya mereka memiliki nama, juga keluarga. Yang utama, mereka memiliki kehidupan, sebelum ini.

Dan ia mengambil segalanya dari mereka.

"Permintaan maaf tidak akan memperbaiki apa pun, mari bergegas dan biarkan mereka beristirahat." Reiner menegurnya dari samping, sementara Berthold mengurus jasad lain yang tergeletak di samping mereka.

Annie mematung, sementara abu beterbangan di sekitarnya, dan asap hitam mengepul dari segala penjuru kota. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menjawab dengan persis ketika segumpal abu hitam melintas di depan matanya, apakah ia berasal dari material bangunan yang terbakar, atau bagian mikroskopis dari tubuh rekan-rekannya yang hangus di lapangan kremasi.

Ia mengikuti Reiner dan Berthold setelahnya, selagi kenangan berdarah di hari sebelumnya mengacaukan isi kepalanya. Annie menggertakkan gigi.

* * *

"Jadi, tujuan kita berubah. Apa pun yang terjadi, kita harus mendapatkan Eren di sisi kita."

Annie memeluk lututnya lebih erat, menjaga tubuhnya tetap menyatu. Ia merasa akan hancur jika ia tidak melakukannya.

Mereka berada di ruangan ini lagi, di kamar tidur Annie, membicarakan rencana-rencana kembali. Kebanyakan rencana mereka membuat Annie mual.

"Kemunculan Eren dari dalam tubuh titan itu merubah segalanya," Reiner melanjutkan. "Tidak pernah kusangka akan ada seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan yang serupa dengan kita. _Dia_ tidak pernah memberitahu kita."

"_Dia_ tidak tahu," Annie menimpali, sedatar biasanya. "Eren adalah kasus khusus, ia diluar rencana_nya_."

Reiner mendesah, sementara Berthold, seperti biasa, mengawasi mereka dengan wajah merengut khawatir.

"Apa pun itu, kemunculan Eren dalam wujud titannya benar-benar mengacaukan rencana kita, mengubah kita. Aku tidak lagi berniat untuk menjebol dinding dalam saat itu, dan kita membiarkan saja mereka menutup lubang yang telah Berthold buat, kau bahkan membantu mereka, Annie."

"Hm," Annie bergumam. "Kau benar, kita harus mendapatkan Eren."

"Tetapi Eren berada dalam lindungan kesatuan _Scouting Legion_, dengan para ahli pembunuh titan di sekelilingnya. Ini akan sulit." Berthold berkomentar.

"Karena itulah kita akan memata-matai mereka, kita akan bergabung dengan _Scouting Legion_ sebagai penyusup. Kudengar mereka akan melakukan ekspedisi kembali, itu bisa jadi kesempatan kita."

Annie melepaskan rangkulan pada tubuhnya sendiri, kemudian turun dari kursi dan berjalan pelan ke sisi jendela. Tubuhnya terasa begitu berat, dan kepalanya pening. "Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Reiner dan Berthold saling bertatapan. Raut wajah mereka mengeras.

"Kita akan mengetahuinya setelah prosesi pemilihan cabang nanti malam. Dan sepertinya kami akan benar-benar membutuhkan kemampuanmu nantinya, Annie." Reiner berucap dengan nada suara rendah. "Aku memohon kepadamu, kami benar-benar bergantung kepadamu saat ini."

Annie memejamkan mata, sementara benaknya berkelana, mengais cahaya. "Katakan, Reiner," katanya kemudian. "Berapa banyak nyawa yang akan kuambil jika aku melakukannya?"

* * *

"Annie Leondhardt, skuad 41..." jawabnya, begitu ia menyerahkan suku cadang 3D Maneuver milik Marco kepada pendata dari Polisi Militer. _**Aku benar-benar melakukannya**__... _tambahnya dalam hati. _**Marco**_...

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menggunakannya, _Trainee?"_ tanya pendata yang laki-laki, sembari menatap catatan yang sepertinya berisi informasi tentangnya.

"Tujuh hari yang lalu, saat aku dan teman-temanku turut serta membantu Eren menutup lubang di gerbang Trost."

Pendata perempuan mengangguk. "Seperti yang dikatakan di catatan."

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali."

Ia memberikan salut. "Ya, Pak!"

Annie mundur, kemudian kembali ke barisannya, bersama Armin dan Connie, melanjutkan kembali percakapan mereka tentang pemilihan cabang kemiliteran yang akan berlangsung nanti malam.

"Sial," Connie mengumpat lemas. "Hey, Annie. Bagaimana menurutmu? Bahkan Jean akan bergabung dengan _Scouting Legion."_

Di sampingnya, Armin terkesiap. "Hah? J-Jean berkata seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada yang istimewa," Annie menjawab datar. Lagipula, mengapa pemuda pelontos itu menanyakan hal seperti ini kepadanya? Sejak awal Annie sudah memilih kesatuan Polisi Militer.

Semua orang tahu hal itu.

"Kau akan bergabung dengan Polisi Militer, bukan? Mungkin aku juga harus."

Annie mendecih dalam hati. Mengapa ia harus peduli? Ke mana pun mereka akan pergi setelah ini, bukanlah hal yang patut dicemaskannya. Bahkan jika mereka memilih _Scouting Legion, _yang, dengan kata lain, membeli jaminan kematian mereka sendiri.

Ia tidak mempunyai hati untuk merasa khawatir.

Tetapi, benarkah? Benarkah sedari awal ia tidak memiliki hati?

Jika benar demikian, mengapa ia bermimpi buruk tentang Marco dan jasad-jasad di lorong gang setiap waktu?

"Jika seseorang menyuruhmu untuk mati, apa kau akan menurutinya?" ia balik bertanya, tidak ada maksud khusus di baliknya.

"Heh? Tentu saja tidak." Connie merespon tanggap.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak memutuskan sendiri?" timpal Annie. _**Benar, buatlah keputusan dan hentikan percakapan bodoh ini sekarang juga**__. _Kemudian perhatiannya teralih kepada sosok yang sedari tadi menyimak perbincangan mereka dalam diam, dan rasa penasarannya tiba-tiba menyeruak. Ia ingin mendengarkan pendapatnya, yang menurut Annie, selalu terkemas dalam perspektif yang tak terduga. "Bagaimana denganmu, Armin?"

Lagi-lagi Armin terkesiap. "A-aku, kupikir... jika aku tahu mengapa aku harus mati, dan memang akan ada waktu ketika akhirnya aku harus mati," pemuda berambut pirang itu menunduk. "Setidaknya, aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelumnya."

Annie menatap _trainee_ yang dipanggil selanjutnya. _**Ah, jadi itu jawabannya**_. "Aku mengerti... jadi kau telah memutuskan."

_**Aku juga telah memutuskan, Armin. Bahkan jauh sebelum kau mempertanyakan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk dunia tanpa ampun ini...**_

"Ya, aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama," lanjut Armin.

"Benarkah? Armin, bahkan kau juga?" tanya Connie kaget, kemudian menghela napas dan menghembuskannya dengan lelah.

Tidak mengherankan bagi Annie, karena seperti itulah Armin yang ia kenal. "Kau lemah, Armin. Tetapi kau punya nyali."

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Armin. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menaptap gadis itu lurus-lurus. "Annie, kau sesungguhnya sangat baik, kau tahu?"

Annie melirik pemuda itu. Jujur saja, ia terkejut. Ia baik? "Ha?"

Armin tersenyum. "Rasanya seperti kau tidak ingin kami bergabung dengan _Scouting Legion_," sebuah jeda. "Annie, apakah ada alasan khusus terkait keinginanmu untuk bergabung dengan Polisi Militer?"

Ia menatap antrian kembali. "Tidak ada, sepertinya—"

_**Karena aku harus mendapatkan Eren...**_

"—hanya karena aku ingin hidup dengan aman—"

_**Karena Eren berada di kesatuan Scouting Legion, dan aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya jika bergabung dengan mereka ... jadi hentikan omong kosong ini sekarang juga ...**_

"_Kau sesungguhnya sangat baik, kau tahu?"_

_**Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Armin. Aku ... adalah pengkhianat. Kepada siapa pun aku berpihak, aku adalah pengkhianat.**_

_**Aku akan mengkhianatimu, juga seluruh umat manusia, sebentar lagi, sedari awal ...**_

_**Jadi, jangan memujiku terlalu tinggi ...**_

* * *

Si pemilik hati singa tahu, bahwa dengan siapa pun ia berdekatan, ia hanya akan berakhir dengan mengkhianati mereka. Jadi, mengapa ia tidak menjadi serigala soliter saja? Hanya ia sendiri, tanpa teman, tanpa beban. Ia tetap bisa menjadi kesatria yang akan membawa kehancuran bagi kehidupan yang ia benci, tanpa harus takut melukai siapa pun.

* * *

"Aku Irvin Smith, komandan Scouting Legion. Hari ini kalian akan memilih cabang militer di mana kalian akan bergabung."

_**Ah, ini dia, Irvin Smith**_**.** _**Harapan bagi kemanusiaan**_. Annie menanggapi dalam hati. Dirinya sendiri kini tengah berdiri di antara barisan _trainee-trainee_ lain, mendengar pidato dari sosok paling berpengaruh di kesatuan pasukan pengintai yang dinarasikannya dari atas podium. Annie tidak menyukainya. Wajah pria ini tidak menunjukkan apa pun untuk ia terka.

Ia berbahaya.

_**Kita lihat, sejauh mana kau bisa menggerakan sekumpulan idiot tanpa harapan ini ...**_

"Terus terang, aku berdiri di sini untuk membujuk kalian agar memilih Scouting Legion. Selama para titan menyerang, kalian telah mempelajari seberapa mengerikannya mereka, dan betapa terbatasnya kekuatan yang kalian miliki. Tetapi pertempuran ini sendiri membawa kemanusiaan lebih dekat dengan kemenangan yang tidak pernah kita raih sebelumnya, melalui keberadaan Eren Jaeger. Dengan mempertaruhkan hidupnya sendiri, ia telah membuktikan dirinya, tanpa keraguan, sebagai sekutu bagi umat manusia. Dengan bantuannya, kita bukan hanya berhasil mencegah titan menerobos lebih jauh, tetapi juga membuka jalan untuk menguak kebenaran alami mereka. Kami percaya bila di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya di Shiganshina, ada jawaban tentang para titan yang ia sendiri pun tidak punya. Jika kita bisa mencapai ruang bawah tanah itu, kita bisa mendapat petunjuk untuk mengakhiri abad di mana Titan berkuasa. Tujuan kami adalah ruang bawah tanah di Shiganshina, tetapi tentu saja, kami tetap harus mengambil alih Dinding Maria. Dengan kata lain, tujuan kami tidaklah berubah. Tetapi dengan ditutupnya Gerbang Trost, kami harus mengambil jalan panjang memutar, dari Karanes ke timur."

Hening, dan abu hasil pembakaran obor di sisi lapangan beterbangan seperti salju hitam yang turun di kala malam. Beberapa sosok beratribut sayap kebebasan maju ke atas panggung, menggelar sesuatu yang terlihat seperti peta besar di hadapan mereka. Annie hampir tertawa. Apa pria ini bodoh? Mengapa ia membeberkan rencana mereka dengan sebegini gamblangnya di hadapan para _trainee_? Untuk memberi harapan sehingga setidaknya ada di antara mereka yang tertarik untuk bergabung dengan kesatuannya? Apakah ia sebegitu putus asanya untuk menarik anggota baru?

Tetapi sepertinya ia berhasil, gumaman-gumaman di sekelilingnya terdengar bersemangat.

"Waktu empat tahun kami habiskan untuk mencari rute, dan terlalu banyak prajurit yang menjadi korban. Dalam waktu empat tahun tersebut, lebih dari enam puluh persen anggota Scouting Legion kehilangan nyawa, enam puluh persen dalam empat tahun, sosok-sosok gila. Siapa pun _trainee_ yang bergabung akan berpartisipasi dalam ekspedisi di luar dinding, sebulan dari sekarang. Kami menebak tiga puluh persen tidak akan kembali hidup-hidup, dalam waktu empat tahun, kebanyakan dari kalian akan mati. Tetapi, bagi siapa pun yang selamat, kalian akan menjadi prajurit hebat dengan tingkat keselamatan tinggi. Mengetahui fakta menakutkan ini, siapa pun yang berani beresiko dengan hidupnya tetap di sini, tanya diri kalian sendiri, apakah kalian bersedia memberikan jantung kalian yang berdetak bagi kemanusiaan?" sebuah jeda, sebelum Irvin Smith mengambil napas dan melanjutkan, "Itu saja. Bagi siapa pun yang memilih cabang lain dipersilakan bubar."

Annie berbalik. Tentu saja ia tidak akan tinggal di sini, bergabung dengan _Scouting Legion_ bukanlah rencananya sedari awal. Jadi, akan ada ekspedisi di luar dinding, dan Eren juga para rekrutan baru akan diikutsertakan.

Ini kesempatan untuknya.

Ia melirik Reiner dan Berthold sekilas, mereka berdiri beberapa baris di hadapannya. Sesuai kesepakatan, mereka akan bergabung dengan kesatuan itu untuk memata-matai dan mencari informasi. Lalu ada Mikasa dan Armin. Tentu saja mereka akan tinggal, mereka terobsesi untuk menjaga Eren, si Tuan Pencari Kematian. Jean, Annie sedikit terkesima, ternyata ia serius dengan kata-katanya tadi siang. Sepertinya kematian Marco benar-benar melecutnya. Connie dan Sasha, duo konyol itu jelas-jelas di luar dugaan. Mereka tinggal untuk bergabung dengan kesatuan paling gila di kemiliteran.

Tanpa bisa ia cegah, orang-orang di sekelilingnya telah berevolusi. Sementara dirinya diam di tempat, ia dan kegelapan dalam dirinya. Ia masih menyimpannya, doktrin yang memengaruhinya bagai racun. Ia mendengarnya setiap detik, bahwa ia terlahir untuk menghancurkan, bahwa ia harus menghabisi mereka sampai tidak bersisa.

Bahwa ia adalah ksatria, dan dunia serta isinya adalah musuh besarnya.

Persetan dengan kemanusiaan, ia tidak pernah memercayainya sejak awal.

* * *

Maka di sinilah ia sekarang, setelah hampir satu bulan berlalu setelah malam menentukan itu. Pijakannya mantap, ia bisa mendengar bata di bawahnya memantulkan bunyi hantaman pelan ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya. Segalanya terlihat lebih jelas jika ia melihatnya dari atas dinding; padang rumput, langit, pepohonan...

Juga para prajurit berkuda dengan simbol sayap kebebasan yang berkibar bebas di belakang punggung mereka, dan kereta-kereta, berderap dalam satu barisan rapat, membelah hamparan rumput raksasa, sebelum menyebar ke berbagai arah dalam kelompok kecil. Mereka mulai membentuk formasi.

Ia memejamkan mata sembari menarik tudung kanvas hijau menutupi kepalanya.

Suara Reiner bergaung.

"_Menurut informasi yang kami dapatkan, Eren dan Tim Operasional Khusus pimpinan Kapten Rivaille akan bergerak di sayap kanan. Itu posisinya, pastikan kau memulainya dari sana ... Semakin cepat kau menemukannya, semakin sedikit pasukan yang harus kau habisi..." _

"_Jangan meremehkanku, Reiner ... aku tidak peduli dengan serangga-serangga itu, aku akan membunuh mereka sebanyak yang aku mau..."_

"_Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau tidak memiliki hati, Annie ... kita memang ksatria yang ditakdirkan untuk menghapus habis manusia dan dunia, tetapi, tanpa bisa kita pungkiri, kita masih manusia itu sendiri."_

_**Kau salah Reiner. Aku sudah muak dengan dunia ini, dunia tanpa harapan ini... maka dari itu aku akan menghancurkannya...**_

Ia mengingat satu tamparan di wajah, ketika ia masih kanak-kanak... rasa sakitnya masih tergambar jelas...

_**Aku akan menghancurkan mereka, akan kuambil segala resiko, akan kukorbankan apa pun, termasuk melepas sisi kemanusiaanku, dan aku akan menang...**_

_**Walaupun aku harus menjadi monster setelahnya...**_

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tepi dinding, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya dari ketinggian.

"_Annie, aku salah... selama ini aku salah, aku tahu sangat terlambat memintamu untuk memaafkanku sekarang, tetapi, dengarkan satu hal, hanya satu hal yang ingin kukatakan," _

Kepekatan udara menampar wajahnya ketika ia terjun bebas, rasanya seolah ia sedang jatuh dalam gerakan lambat.

"_Aku memintamu__—__tidak, aku memohon kepadamu, untuk memperlakukan seisi dunia sebagai musuhmu. Jikalaupun dunia akan mengutuk dan membencimu nantinya, ingatlah bila ayahmu ini akan selalu berada dipihakmu."_

Annie menekan pemicu di gagang pedang gandanya, dan sepasang jangkar beserta tali besinya melesat keluat dari dalam balok besi di samping kiri dan kanan tubuhnya, menancap ke sebatang pohon besar di bawah dinding, kemudian Annie melayang...

"_Jadi tolong, berjanjilah, berjanjilah kau akan kembali..."_

_**Aku akan kembali, Ayah... apa pun yang terjadi**_**...**

Daya tarik bumi menghentikan pergerakannya di udara, dan Annie merasakan tubuhnya terjun kembali. Ketika membuka mata, ia melihat hamparan rumput, semakin lama semakin dekat...

Ia merasakan embusan angin untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum mengangkat telapak tangan kirinya ke mulut ...,

Ia menggigitnya, menancapkan gigi-giginya menembus kulit dan daging ...

_**Aku akan kembali, karena aku adalah ksatria ...**_

Senyuman-senyuman dalam benaknya memudar, kemudian mengabur, lalu menghilang, sebelum tenggelam dalam kabut pekat semerah darah.

* * *

Fin

* * *

*gelundungan* saya nggak tahu saya nulis apa, rasanya ini cuma kumpulan missing scene yang dipadukan sama headcanon di manga dan anime. Ga kreatif banget rasanya, haha... dan, ini yang paling bikin saya berpikir keras, apakah ini pas sama temanya? *gelundungan*

Saya juga ga tahu apa saya berhasil menyampaikan semuanya dari sudut pandang Annie. Mencoba memposisikan dan melihat semua hal dari perspektif Annie rasanya susah banget, karena seluruh hal tenang Annie sendiri masih misteri, orz!

Tetapi saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak membuat Annie terlalu OOC, walaupun saya ga yakin sama hasilnya, haha... *mojok*

Saya bukan fans Annie, btw, saya fans garis keras Petra. Tetapi rasanya susah banget buat sebel sama do'i setelah... if you know what I mean.

Jadi di sini saya terlibat in love-hate relationship sama dia. Huhu...

Yap. Daripada saya keterusan ngerambling curhat ga jelas, saya pamit. Tentu saja, kritik dan saran selalu saya nanti.

Salam,

Clarione.


End file.
